S'apprivoiser
by Griselle
Summary: S'apprivoiser, apprendre à se connaitre, s'étudier et s'habituer pour finalement s'aimer. Slash HPSS.


_**Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, même si la première n'est pas encore terminée. J'avais envie de changer un peu de style.**_

_**Je tiens à prévenir que c'est un slash, ce qui sous entend des relations homosexuelles, soient, entre deux personnes du même sexe. Je ne souhaite imposer celà à personne donc si vous ne souhaitez pas continuer, je préfère que vous m'ignoriez plutôt que m'insultiez. Merci**_

_**Vous allez vite vous rendre compte du pairing de cette fic, alors je vous laisse découvrir par vous même le premier chapitre. Ah oui, les uploads de cette fic seront plus qu'aléatoires puisque ma priorité reste "Comme des frères".**_

POV Harry

_Oh la vache, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne !_

_En fait, pas qu'au crâne, j'ai mal partout …_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Ah oui._

_Ce qu'il s'est passé pour en arriver à ce résultat, c'est deux jours de combats acharnés. Tous ces corps qui chutaient sur le champ de bataille. La pluie, pour couronner le tout, tombait à verse. Quelle merde ! Du sang partout, des mangemorts étalés ça et là. Mes amis blessés, mes amis épuisés. Et puis les morts de notre côté._

_Je devrais être content de sentir encore toute cette douleur parce que moi, je suis toujours là._

_C'est moi qui me suis retrouvé face à lui, mais je suis le moins « amoché » de tous. Toujours vivant, toujours entier, même pas une égratignure ! Et ça grâce à quoi, grâce à qui ? Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny. Mes amis. Et puis tous ceux qui étaient là dans notre camp : les aurors, les élèves des deux dernières années, les sorciers qui étaient à proximité et qui se sont portés volontaires pour combattre à nos côtés, ceux qui, alertés, ont transplané. Tous, afin de protéger le survivant ! Pour que l'élu arrive jusqu'à lui ! Pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse …_

_J'espère au moins qu'ils n'auront pas été trop déçus de la façon dont ça s'est passé._

_Deux jours à combattre, deux jours sans dormir, à manger, boire, pisser la peur au ventre ! Deux jours à voir tomber des corps sans fin, à combattre toutes sortes de créatures venues de partout ! Et puis face à lui tout s'est fait en très peu de temps. Une heure à peine et tout était réglé._

_Pas de miracle, pas de duel extraordinaire._

_Non._

_Juste un sort._

_Un pauvre sort à la portée de n'importe quel sorcier un tant soit peu puissant._

_Mais lancé avec tout l'amour que j'avais au fond du cœur, tout l'amour de ma mère, l'amour de mes amis, mon amour. Et mon pardon._

_Albus me le répétait sans cesse avant de mourir de la main même de celui en qui il avait placé sa confiance. Il me disait toujours que ma plus grande force résidait dans ma capacité à aimer et être aimé. En l'amour que ma mère avait placé en moi de par son sacrifice. Et toute ma sixième année durant, il s'est efforcé de me faire comprendre à quel point Tom avait manqué de cet amour. De me faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu ma chance. Et tout cela pour que je lui accorde mon pardon. Que je le laisse « s'en aller »._

_Bellatrix, au département des mystères, m'avait dit qu'il fallait vouloir de toutes ces forces faire du mal à son adversaire pour lancer un impardonnable. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'est faux. Il m'a suffit de souhaiter qu'il trouve enfin la paix, il m'a suffit de lui pardonner, et le sort est sorti tout seul. Il l'a frappé en pleine poitrine, là où aurait dû battre un cœur._

_Et puis tout s'est passé très vite._

_Les inferius sont tombés, celui qui leur donnait leurs forces, mort, les ayant libérés. Les mangemorts sous imperium ou enrôlés de force se sont retournés contre les autres. Les créatures viles telles les meutes de loups garou sont parties la queue entre les pattes dès qu'elles ont pris conscience de la situation. Ne restaient plus que les quelques mangemorts téméraires, les durs de durs, les fidèles. Et entourés comme ils étaient de tous ces sorciers avides de vengeance, ils n'ont pas fait long feu. Peu d'entre eux sont sous les sortilèges d'incarcération, la plupart sont restés sur le champ de bataille._

_Enfin, tout ça pour en arriver là._

_Comme la bataille s'est déroulée à proximité de Poudlard, Pompom a été là dès les derniers sorts jetés. Fidèle comme toujours au poste, elle a réparti ceux qui avaient besoin de soins à Sainte Mangouste. Certains élèves sont à l'infirmerie. Elle m'a examiné mais a bien vu qu'à part un peu d'épuisement, je n'avais rien de grave. Et puis surtout, elle a compris qu'après tout ça, j'avais besoin de m'isoler, de ne pas rester la cible des journalistes, fans et autres personnes bien pensantes du ministère. Une potion pour m'aider à tenir quelques heures de plus, une pour m'aider à dormir si j'en ai besoin, et je suis sortie sur mes pieds de l'infirmerie à peine un quart d'heure après y être rentré._

« Accio baguette »

_Je ne sais pas où sont mes lunettes ! De toute façon il fait trop noir, même avec mes lunettes je ne verrais rien. Je ne sais même pas où je suis …_

_Je me souviens bien de tout, mais après être sorti de l'infirmerie, c'est le trou noir !_

_Je suppose que je suis retourné au dortoir m'allonger dans mon lit, mais pourquoi fait-il si noir ? D'habitude il y a toujours un rai de lumière qui passe par les meurtrières._

« Lumos »

_Il y a un moment déjà que je maîtrise la magie sans baguette. La magie silencieuse aussi d'ailleurs, mais avec baguette ! Je ne suis pas capable d'utiliser les deux combinés. Et je suis censé être le sorcier le plus puissant ?_

« Lumos augmentes »

_Il fait si noir ! Même en augmentant la puissance de la lumière je ne vois pas grand-chose …_

_Il n'y a pas de rideaux à ce lit, il n'y a pas de baldaquin non plus … de toute évidence, ce n'est pas mon lit._

_Calme Potter, où que tu sois, tu es en vie, douloureusement en vie !_

_Le sol est différent de ce que je connais des dortoirs, je ne me serais donc pas simplement trompé de porte. De plus, le plafond est bas et il y a des étagères plein les murs … étrange. Je suis peut être dans la chambre de préfet en chef d'Hermione !_

_Un bref coup d'œil devant moi m'indique que non, ou alors Hermione chausse du 43 et je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte ! Une paire de charentaises est rangée près de la table de nuit sur laquelle je trouve … mes lunettes !_

_Oh, elles sont cassées …_

« Oculus réparo »

_Comme Hermy la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express. Ca me semble tellement loin ! Depuis j'ai utilisé ce sort de bien nombreuses fois … c'est pas juste, c'est toujours ma paire de lunettes qui prend !_

_Je me lève du lit, je suis tout nu … hum hum … qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu de mes fringues dégueulasses et pleines de boue et de sang et toutes déchirées ?_

_Oh j'ai tellement mal à la tête !_

_J'avance un peu dans la pièce pour situer où je peux bien être._

« AÏE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

_J'm'est pris l'pied dans un pied d'chaise ouille j'ai maaaaaaal ! Et ma tête !_

_Je m'échoue à nouveau sur le lit, je ne sais pas où je suis mais au moins dans le lit je ne me fais pas plus mal !_

« Mmmm »

_Là, c'est pas ma voix …_

_Oh mon dieu !_

_Mais, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ce lit !_

_J'ose pas me retourner … on ne sait jamais qui ça peut être …_

_Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus sont à Sainte Mangouste, la plupart des serpentards sont soit morts, soit à Azkaban ! Dans les poufsoufle il ne reste plus grand monde, quand aux serdaigles … pas d'homo recensé chez eux … ou alors bien cachés._

_Aller l'élu, tourne toi, ça ne peut pas être pire que de te trouver face à Voldemort !_

_De dos au centre du lit, je me tourne vers les pieds pour ne voir d'abord qu'une forme sous des draps (de satin noir il faut le préciser) qui remue doucement. Je remonte lentement pour arriver sur un torse nu (au demeurant très bien foutu !) et _« ARRRGGGHHHH ! »

_Aïeuuuue ! Je suis tombé du lit sous le choc, décidément ! J'échappe à la mort hier et aujourd'hui je n'arrête pas de me faire mal !_

« Potter ! »

_Hum, l'est plus loquace d'habitude ! Pire que mon pire cauchemar et Voldemort réunis :_

« Snape ! »

_**J'espère sincèrement que ce changement de style vous plaira quand même, et que ce chapitre vous donne envie de lire la suite. Si c'est le cas, et même si ça ne l'est pas, je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis par une review, même courte **_

_**Kissous**_

_**Griselle**_


End file.
